Killing Kate
Full name = Katherine Evelyn Knight Alias = Killing Kate Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Mike Knight (brother, status unknown) Occupation = Off-and-on serial killer Status = Alive Species = Human Gender = Female Hobby = Video games, Car maintenance, drinking soda (preferably Dr. Pepper), smoking, killing people who piss her off, cussing, sex, Goals = Kill when she feels like it while living a relatively normal life Type of pasta = Comedic Murderess ---- Katherine "Kate" Evelyn Knight, better known by her nickname Killing Kate, is a young woman who was abused by her evil alcoholic father, who had killed her mother and attempted to kill her and her little brother, slashing her throat. However, she instead killed him and burned her house down. At some point altered supernaturally, Kate was placed in an orphanage, meeting her estranged older sister Victoria Knight. However, the various bad children at the orphanage hated her and attempted to beat her up, only for her to kill them all. Kate then struck out on her own, as an occasional murderer.' ' Origin Her father's was a short temper drunk and one day, he killed Kate's mother and the cut the side of kate neck, he tried to kill her and her younger brother Mike at the time and she kills her dad and burnt the house down. So they went to an orphanage with her older sis Victoria that never knew what really happen until one day Kate told her what actually happened and Victoria feared her. A friend that never really liked Kate as much and was able to convince the whole orphanage to beat her to death before she kills them and they did including her sister, Kate's long her hair was cut and had cuts everywhere and one cut her forearm that says "monster" and the owner of the orphanage call the cop and her and her 5-year-old brother was running form the cop and her 5- year-old was shot. And she got shot on the side of her neck again that why it's all ugly. Appearance Kate is a young brown-haired woman with the tips of her brown hair being dyed red from blood and she has yellow colored eyes that seem to bleed, she also has bandages around her neck. Kate wears a shoulderless top with red and black striped sleeves, and she also wears dark gray pants with rips on them. In her older years, Kate's appearance varies, as does her outfits. Most consistently, she grows her hair out far longer and curls it, still keeping blood in it for highlights. She also takes to wearing black eyeliner and lipstick. She eventually gets tribal tattoos on her right shoulder, and a silver nose ring (which she admits she did while wasted). She matured physically very drastically, while in her teens she was short, mousy, lanky and generally undeveloped, she since has grown into a tall, attractive, slender, voluptuous figure in her 20s, which she eagerly and enjoyably takes full advantage of. Personality Kate is very bipolar, and usually has a very joking and funny personality, and at the same time can be viciously murderous, and may kill people over even simple annoyances. She is also immensely foul-mouthed, and joking around with the other pasta's at the mansion. She is very rude at times and is very loud and energetic. The one person she loves unconditionally is her homicidal kitsune boyfriend Mark, them both being equally foul-mouthed sociopathic douchebags. However, in her older years, Kate is more subdued and extravagant, acting more feminine and actually caring for beauty maintenance, changing her looks. However, none of this has diminished her gleeful rudeness, mischievousness, vulgarity, or bloodlust. She also has become more lustful, using her sex appeal to tease guys she finds cute, in addition to Mark. Facts * She is half-Hispanic. * She self-harms herself to express her emotions. * Her creator is Killingkate1 on Deviantart. * She was featured in the "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" comic. * Her boyfriend is a kitsune named Mark. * She has haermolacria meaning she cries blood. * She's a hilariously hateful bitch and will make you laugh your ass off in her teen years, and has lately developed nicely into her 20s, with curves and tits big enough to make you tear your pants to shreds. * She's a pathetic lightweight. Four shots in, she's shitfaced enough to get a nose ring. * She is seen using a lot of crude words and curse words. Category:OCs Category:Crappypasta Category:NSFW Category:English Class Failure Category:Blatant Ripoffs